


I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

by Victorious56



Series: Vicky's OT4 Story [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Compromise, Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 (RWBY), M/M, and they all lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: The four men have differing ideas about how their relationship might proceed. In a situation like this, compromise is essential.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Vicky's OT4 Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020
> 
> Day 7: Free Day - Resolution

About three months had passed since the speed dating event. Three months of four men trying to establish how to navigate the situation they found themselves in. At different times, each of them had slept with the others, still on a one-to-one basis. They all agreed, they wanted to stay together. It was proving difficult to establish exactly how it would work.

❖

The Italian restaurant was busy, several servers bustling to and fro between the tables and the kitchen. Orders were placed, a bottle of wine opened, and a collective sigh heaved as the end of the week beckoned.

"So, we are all agreed we want to continue together. The issue is, how is this accomplished without anxieties developing, regarding who spends time with who, whether there is parity—" James broke off, looking at Tai, who seemed to be struggling to suppress a snigger.

"James, you're a manager, right? Used to chairing meetings, and what have you." Qrow smirked a little at his pouting face.

"Yes, but —"

Clover lay a hand over James', where it rested on the table beside him.

"Don't worry, James, they're only teasing. Aren't you?" His voice was stern as he looked at the two men on the other side of the table.

"Yeah. A bit. But honestly, do we need to be so formal?" Qrow raised his glass, taking an appreciative sip of the Chianti which Clover had ordered. "It's not like this is a board meeting. Unless it is."

"It's just good to get things straight, Qrow." Clover's slight frown was actually quite endearing, Qrow decided.

Tai snickered. "Like that's gonna happen round this table."

"Tai, that was _my_ joke," Qrow protested.

James laughed. "I'm sorry, I find it difficult to shake work off sometimes. Thank you, Clover, for backing me up, though." He gave Clover's hand a squeeze, before releasing it to take his napkin and spread it over his lap.

"We're not exactly trying to shoot you down, James. Just don't want things getting too heavy." Qrow slid his foot across to where James' legs were, rubbing an ankle. "That _is_ you, right?" He cocked an eyebrow at James, who spluttered slightly.

"Um, yes. This is rather my point. With four pairs of legs under the table, things could become... perplexing. Convoluted. Problemat—"

Tai cut in, leaning his elbows on the table. "This is getting complicated, and I'm not so good at complicated. We can come up with a way to make sure everyone gets a fair share of everyone else, right?"

Clover smiled. "I think that's what James was aiming for."

"Yeah, he just took the scenic route." Qrow leaned back. "Thing is, we've probably each got our own ideas about how to play this, so... why don't we say what we think, and take it from there?"

James considered Qrow, before bestowing an approving nod. "That seems eminently sensible. But first—"

"We eat!" Clover passed James' lasagne across to him, as their food arrived.

Tai and Qrow decided to swap their pizzas half and half, and James and Clover traded forkfuls of lasagne and penne puttanesca. The talk dwindled as they focused on their food, James finally pushing his plate away with a satisfied hum.

"That was extremely tasty. This is a good place, Clover. I might even be tempted by a pizza one day."

"The pizza is good. Especially when you get to share someone else's." Tai sat back with satisfaction, placing his utensils on his plate and wiping his mouth. "We're having dessert, yeah?"

Everyone was in agreement, and when the table had been cleared they studied the menu once more. After a moment, James spoke.

"So, I would propose taking a methodical approach. We swap round in sequence each day, so everyone gets an equal turn."

"Each day? Not sure I could keep up with that. I'm sometimes pretty exhausted when I get in." Tai didn't want to appear negative... just honest.

"Spending all day on your knees can do that to you." Qrow looked at Tai solemnly, the merest hint of a twitch at one corner of his mouth.

"The gardening, Qrow! You—"

"I know, you duffer." Qrow gave Tai a friendly prod. "Don't dish out the jokes if you can't take one."

"You know very well I can take one." Tai smirked as Qrow snorted with laughter.

"Okay, well..." James was laughing too, as Clover spoke up.

"Your idea is good, James, and I don't imagine you meant _every_ day? Just the days when we actually meet up?"

James nodded, as Clover continued. "I was thinking myself, we could draw names at random? So it wouldn't be so regimented?"

The others looked pensive, then Qrow said, "Or we just see how we feel at the time?"

Tai added, "Maybe sometimes we just all get together? All at once? Though you'd need a big bed." He frowned thoughtfully.

"Or..." James spoke slowly. "We use all four methods. It would keep things... interesting. Although I don't imagine life could be boring with you three."

Clover coughed. "I could... draw up a schedule, kind of? That sounds a bit organised, I know, but it would get us started? I don't know about any of you, but—" he broke off, his face growing pink. "I don't want to miss out on... anyone."

"Aw Cloves, you old softy." Qrow reached under the table and squeezed Clover's knee.

"One other thing." Tai raised his eyes from the dessert menu. "We don't get jealous... or anything. And if we do, or there are other problems... then we talk about it. What?" He looked at the other three, who stared at him with expressions of varying incredulity on their faces. "My daughter is a big fan of communication," Tai mumbled. "And I'm having tiramisu."

❖

Several months later, and Clover had to admit, things were working out quite well. He rolled over in the bed, pulling Qrow closer to him. Qrow muttered something unintelligible, but allowed himself to curve into Clover's body with a sigh. It was Sunday, so no need to get up early.

"James had mentioned playing tennis this morning, I think."

Clover's breath was soft against Qrow's neck, and the older man groaned quietly. "But it's Sunday..."

"It's a lovely day, Qrow. You know you'll enjoy it when we get there."

"Maybe... so long as I can crash this afternoon, then."

Clover wriggled closer. "I'm sure that can be arranged. And we've still got half-an-hour here..."

The two men in the other bedroom had a slightly more active start to their morning. As Tai collapsed onto his stomach, he winced. "I know people joke about my knees, but seriously, I need to take better care of them, or I'll be suffering in my old age."

James edged onto his side, pulling up the covers. "That won't do, Tai. We need to take appropriate action to alleviate the stress on them."

Tai chuckled. "You have the classiest pillow talk of anyone I've ever known." He moved closer as James slipped an arm beneath him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tai felt the rumble of James' voice where his cheek rested against the broad chest.

"It was. And now, my poor knees get a rest."

"Don't forget the tennis, Tai."

"No, no... I hadn't forgotten." Tai snuggled a little closer.

❖

**EPILOGUE**

It was James' sixtieth birthday, and the other three wanted it to be special. James got to choose where to eat, so they dined at the Italian restaurant where they had embarked on their unusual journey, many years ago. Clover remembered what they had eaten on that occasion, and they had the same dishes again.

James still had a tendency to pontificate. Clover still sympathised with him, when the other two insisted on mocking him gently.

Tai could still be relied on to make bad jokes, and Qrow still reached under the table to run a hand along Clover's leg.

The meal was completed fairly early in the evening, leaving time to watch a film of James' choosing. His house had become their home, as it was the largest, and conveniently situated for them all.

"Right, we have a double bill this evening." James cleared the low table in the living room, making way for the bottles of beer and popcorn which Tai brought through from the kitchen.

"Tai, you're not _still_ hungry, surely?" Clover never knew how Tai could eat as much as he did, and still not run to fat.

"Just in case... anyway, you can't have movie night without popcorn."

Qrow fetched the remote control, poking Clover as he passed him. "Worried about love handles, Cloves?" Qrow was still as lithe as he'd always been.

"You know you like something to hold on to." Clover caught Qrow and kissed him on the cheek.

"They're very small handles, Clover. Ignore Qrow, he's just jealous." James smacked Qrow's butt as he squeezed past.

"I have nothing to be jealous of. I'm perfectly happy with my situation." Qrow dropped onto the long sofa, choosing a seat in the middle. James sat beside him, the other two taking places at either end.

"What've we got then, James?" Tai glanced at the others as he quietly took a bowl of popcorn onto his lap.

"First of all, Ex Machina. We haven't watched it for a long time."

Clover groaned. "It's not one of my favourites, James."

"Doesn't have to be, Cloves. It's James' birthday, you know. Here, have some popcorn." Qrow offered a bowl to Clover, as James started the film.

"No chattering, now. Let me enjoy my birthday film."

Nearly two hours later, James muted the TV as the credits rolled. "That was very satisfying. Thank you for indulging me, you three."

Tai patted James' knee. "That's what we're here for. But you said it was a double bill?"

"Yes, something a little lighter to finish." James found the film he was looking for.

"It's Robots! I love this one." Clover sat up straighter, deciding to actually pay attention.

"You are such a kid, Cloves." Qrow leaned over to kiss him. "But it's still cute, even though you're... fifty, is it?"

"You know it is. And there's no harm in enjoying the simple things in life."

"True. That's why we all love Tai, after all."

Tai joined in with the general laughter, and as the film started, James sniffed loudly. Clover paused the video, and looked across at him. "What's up, James? This was meant to be the fun one."

"No, it's not the film." James blew his nose loudly. "It's only— I wondered, when I was a young man, what my life would be like, as I got older. And now I know, and... it's just right. Thanks to you three." He wiped his eyes, looking from side to side at his partners. "So... thank you."

There was a momentary silence, followed by general sniffling.

"Thanks, James." Qrow hugged him, Tai joining in from the other side. Clover reached along the back of the sofa, ruffling James' hair, which was now more silver than black.

"We've all ended up in the right place." Clover spoke for each of them, as he pressed the _play_ button, and the four men settled back to enjoy the remainder of James' birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
